


Sleepover

by SunshineChildx



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anger Management, Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineChildx/pseuds/SunshineChildx
Summary: “Wait. You don’t need to, like, stay here.” Adora stutters.Catra raises her arms. “You don’t want me here? Is that what you’re trying to say?”“No!” Adora shakes her head. “No. Catra, no. I meant in your room! You don’t have to stay in your room if you don’t want to…”Catra blinks. “Where else would I go then, airhead?”“…To my room.” Adora whispers.“Like a… sleepover?” She asks.“Yes, a sleepover!” Adora nods vigorously. “I mean, if you want – If that’s, like, okay with you or whatever. You don’t have to – You know what? This is silly. I should go. Good nigh – ”Catra grabs her hand, holds it tight in the space between them.“Yes, I…” Catra breaths in. “I think I’d like that.”OR,Catra's path to be a better person and accept love isn't a straight line, but she is trying, and she's learning to trust that Adora's always gonna be there to comfort her.[Set right after the season 5 finale.]
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 355





	Sleepover

The fight is over.

It’s hard to let go of the habit of labelling people as foes or friends – not that she has many of the latter –, but seeing everyone around her cheering excitedly makes it a little easier for Catra. _Sparkles_ hugs her dad, Seahawk hugs Mermista, Entrapta hugs Hordak – even _she_ received a hug from Scorpia. That wasn’t new but, somehow, it _felt_ new.

She’ll definitely need to get used to this. To _all_ of this. Her heart throbs in her chest in a strange way. For the first time, she doesn’t feel the need to hide, to growl, to bare out her claws and mask her expressions and feelings deep inside. No, her chest feels warm, fuzzy, _relieved_. As if she’s finally proud of something she’s done – the one good thing she’s ever done.

And then, she sees Adora.

She’s on a cliff, staring off to the distance; her blonde hair waving through the soft breeze uncaring, soft, _free_. Catra walks closer.

“Adora?” The word leaves her lips, she allows a tiny smile dancing on the curve of her lips.

She’s still unravelling the events that happened in her head. Adora’s limp body cradled in her arms. The visceral _terror_ sitting on the pitch of her stomach seeing her lifeless. The agony, despair, _guilt_. It was all her fault Adora sacrificed herself like this. If she hadn’t been so stubborn, so frail and weak, Adora would’ve still been alive, even if far away from her. Catra remembers the agony sitting on her veins, her old wounds burning and tore open as she confessed her love to the void – her last chance.

And then, Adora’s soft smile. Her hand on her cheek and the faint pressing of her lips on Catra’s. The blissful silence that came after. The warmth. The _light_.

Adora offers a hand, her own lips mimicking Catra’s soft smile.

Maybe it’s okay. Maybe it really is okay to bare her heart – to _trust_.

Catra takes her hand, closes the space between them as Adora tugs at her to bring Catra closer, _closer_.

Forehead pressed into hers, Adora’s breath brushes her lips. “It’s over. He’s gone.”

“Good riddance.”

Catra can’t bring herself to open her eyes. She wants to stay in this moment a few more seconds, maybe forever if she can. She wants everything to stay just like this. Adora’s holding her close, her warmth pouring out and healing every crack in Catra’s soul – She’s her heart, her _shelter_.

And they would’ve stayed like that if Bow and Glimmer hadn’t tackled them to the ground.

But this time, Catra isn’t mad, far from it. Laughter spills out of her as Adora’s hand slides around her waist, laughing with all of them as if they hadn’t just saved the whole universe, as if nothing could ever possibly go wrong again. It’s almost a nervous laugh, too relieved to even remember what was so funny in the first place. But it’s okay. They’re okay.

They’re happy. Catra’s _happy_.

“So, what are we gonna do now?”

Bow asks, pausing the moment maybe a little too soon.

Catra hasn’t thought about this. For her, there was nothing after the Horde; no purpose beyond getting recognition for her work, valued for her accomplished tasks, mission after mission. Even if it meant siding with evil, her goal hadn’t changed. She wanted to be acknowledged, to be accepted, praised, _seen_ – and, at the very end, Adora had _seen_ her with the kind of eyes that Catra had yearned for. Now, the question hangs in the air.

_What now?_

“We can bring magic back to the universe.” Adora says, and Catra sees stars shining in her blue gaze. “What do you guys say to one more Best Friend Squad road trip?”

Adora stands up, tugging at Catra’s hand, and she keeps holding it when they’re all up and looking at her. _I’m never letting go of you again_ , she seems to say with the way she squeezes Catra’s hand. _You’re part of this now_.

“I’m in!” Glimmer says.

Bow nods, hugging them all. “Obviously!”

The _Best Friend Squad_. Catra hates it, she really does, even if her heart trembles in excitement at the idea of being included. She’ll have to get used to this, too. She can even grow to _like_ it. She won’t ever admit this to Adora, of course. Or to anyone.

“Of course I’m going with you, dummy.” Catra says, wrapping her arms around Adora, around them all. She secretly enjoys the closeness, the _warmth_.

“Then, let’s do this.” Adora’s words sound like the end of something big. Like the beginning. “Together.”

* * *

That’s what they had said, but they were _exhausted_.

After defeating the biggest threat the universe had known, they were all in desperate need of a restful nap. Maybe a nap that lasted a couple of days.

Glimmer had offered to teleport them all back to Bright Moon, but even Catra could see that _Sparkles_ was just as exhausted as the rest of them, and they were a _lot_ of people, so they ended up walking to the kingdom at a slow pace. Somehow, despite the general tiredness, everyone’s face looks bright and cheerful.

Catra is still processing all that. They’d been trying to kill each other months ago, weeks ago, even hours ago. But now, she’s walking beside them. She’s making small talk, sharing respectful nods, apologizing to those she hasn’t yet and laughing along with everyone – and Adora’s holding her hand through it all.

If this is the new normal, Catra could get used to it.

It isn’t as if she hadn’t been to Bright Moon before. She has, in much more hostile visits. But there’s something new in the way the kingdom _glows_ with renewed magic. It’s alive, healthy, welcoming. It’s because of She-Ra.

Fortunately, they have enough rooms to house them all – those who didn’t return to their kingdoms, that is. Mermista, with a very clingy Seahawk following her, left to check on Salineas. Perfuma also left with Scorpia, they’d drop Frosta off in the Kingdom of Snows, and then they’d set off to Plumeria because Perfuma insisted that Scorpia _absolutely_ needed to see her home town. Castaspella didn’t leave to Mystacor; she decided to stay at Bright Moon and spend more time with Glimmer and Micah. Entrapta dragged Hordak to who knows where, and the rest of them stayed at Glimmer’s castle.

“And then he said ‘Prime shall rise again. So it has been, and so it always shall be’,” Adora’s storytelling voice echoes through the castle’s walls, still thick with adrenaline. “And I said ‘No. You’re wrong. It’s time for you to go.’ And She-Ra’s magic did _swishhh_ and _flashhh_ and then – _BUM_ , Prime was gone and Hordak came back!”

“It was awesome!” Bow cheers.

“You did great, Adora!” Glimmer smiles. “I mean, we all did. We were spectacular! I’m so proud of us,” she looks at Catra, still holding Adora’s hand, and her smile softens. “You too, Catra.”

Catra huffs and rolls her eyes.

“Seriously though,” Bow places a heavy hand on Catra’s and Glimmer’s shoulders. “What we did today was _grand_. We deserve a good rest.”

“And tomorrow, a feast!” Glimmer says. “We’ll make all kinds of delicious food and we’ll invite everyone to celebrate!”

“That’d be so cool,” Adora’s lips curve into a smile. “I hope they’re not too tired to come all the way here tomorrow, though.”

“You know, that gives me an idea,” Bow tilts his head, thinking aloud. “Maybe Entrapta can find a way to copy Prime’s teleporting technology. With it, we’d set a teleporting station in every kingdom and it’d be way easier to visit our friends.”

“That’s a really good idea, Bow!” Glimmer exclaims, genuinely excited. “We definitely need to call Entrapta tomorrow.”

“Do you guys think she’s back to Dryl?” Adora asks, shifting her weight from one leg to another. “Maybe she went to the Fright Zone with Hordak.”

Even after all that’s happened, thinking about the Fright Zone sends an unpleasant chill down Catra’s back. She opens her mouth.

“Doubt so, the Fright Zone’s gotta be a junkyard by now.”

“You’re right.” Adora nods. “Glad Lonnie and the others decided to come to Bright Moon with us.”

“That’s right. The more friends, the better.” Bow smiles really wide. Glimmer yawns. “That’s it. Bedtime, everyone! And I’m looking directly at you, Adora. Get some rest, okay?”

Adora sticks her tongue out. “Okay, _dad_.”

“G’night girls.” Glimmer waves at them. “Oh, Catra’s room is –”

“We got it, thank you!” Adora says, dragging Catra by the hand and smiling wide. “Good night! Love you!”

“What was _that_ for?” Catra asks when they’re alone and their friends have disappeared down the corridor.

“What?” Adora asks, biting her bottom lip as a faint blush colours the skin under her cheeks. “Can’t a girl walk a pretty girl to her room?”

Catra blushes as well but says nothing. They walk in silence, hand by hand until Adora stops in front of a door.

“That’s your room.”

“Cool. Thanks.”

Catra takes one step towards the door, but Adora tugs at her hand.

“What?”

Adora bashfully scratches the back of her head. “You know, we don’t – need to go to sleep yet.”

“Adora.” Catra breaths in. Sighs. “I’m exhausted, and you almost _died_. Go away and get some rest or whatever.”

“Wait. You don’t need to, like, stay here.” Adora stutters, taking one step forward.

Catra frowns and finally lets go of her hand with a harsh movement.

“In Bright Moon?” She growls.

“What?”

Catra raises her arms, her expression hardening into something deep, and fierce, and _hurt_. “You don’t want me here? Is that what you’re trying to say?”

“No!” Adora shakes her head, her heart beats in the tips of her fingers. “No. Catra, no. _Geez_ why are you so difficult. That’s not what I was trying to say, I – ”

Catra steps back, angered. “Say what’s on your mind.”

“I meant in your room!” Adora exclaims, cheeks reddening. “You don’t have to stay in your room if you don’t want to…”

Catra blinks once, twice. “Where else would I go then, airhead?”

“…To _my_ room.” Adora whispers, her face crimson, eyes looking at everywhere but Catra.

“Like a… sleepover?” She asks, voice lower and reluctant.

“Yes, a _sleepover_!” Adora nods vigorously, then stutters. “I mean, if you want – If that’s, like, okay with you or whatever. You don’t have to – You know what? This is silly. I should go. Good nigh – ”

Catra grabs her hand, holds it tight in the space between them.

“Yes, I…” She breaths in. “I think I’d like that.”

An honest smile blooms in Adora’s lips.

“Okay, good! That’s good. Follow me, then. Uhh, this way.”

* * *

Adora’s room is nothing like Catra would’ve imagined. Maybe the knife on the wall is, but the rest definitely doesn’t scream _Adora_ as she looks at the walls.

“This is _so_ unlike you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look at this. This whole place is _pink_ , and girly, and bright, and too wide!” Catra says, grabbing something from the bed. “A plushie. _Seriously_ , Adora.”

Adora grabs the plushie and places it on the desk, away from Catra’s hands.

“I know, that was my first reaction too.”

Catra raises her hand. “There’s a literal _waterfall_ , Adora!”

“I know, it’s nothing like our bunk beds back in the Fright Zone, but it’s… _nice_. It’s peaceful and safe.”

“If you say so.” Catra rolls her eyes.

“And the bed is so fluffy!” Adora smiles, sitting on the bed and patting the mattress beside her. “Come on, you need to try this.”

Catra collapses face down into the queen-sized bed before Adora insists again.

She gives out a loud sigh into the flannel comforter, rolls over to hide her face further into the bed’s warmth, and lets the purring noises spill out of her chest freely.

“ _Holy crap_ , Adora.” Catra mumbles against the sheets, curling on the bed like a cat. “You’ll never make me leave this spot again.”

Catra smiles and it’s endearing, Adora thinks. She thinks about leaning in and brushing softly her fingers through her cheek, thinks of holding her, and running her hands through her now short hair. Instead, she yawns.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.” Adora chuckles. She kicks off her boots, which Catra copies. “I’m going to change. Do you want some pjs?”

Catra shoots her a murderous look.

“There’s _no way_ you’re getting me into one of those horrendous things.”

Adora shakes her head, her lips curling. “Come on, you can’t sleep in _that_.”

“What’s wrong with this,” Catra folds her arms over her chest. “You didn’t seem to mind it back at the Fright Zone.”

“I know, but a lot of things have changed, okay?” Adora shakes her head. Without waiting for a response, she gets up and goes through her closet.

“Like I don’t know that…” Catra mumbles, resting her head on her knees.

“Did you say something?” Adora walks to her, clothes in hand. “Never mind, this will do.”

“Adora, I am _not_ wearing – ”

“I’m gonna step into the bathroom, and when I get back, I want you in your pj’s. _Periodt_.”

Adora’s hands are on her hips. Catra huffs.

She's in the middle of hopping back to the bed when Adora comes back out in a matching set of pajamas. Short pants and a plain oversized shirt. _She looks awfully cute_ , Adora thinks when she sees her, but she knows better than to say it out loud.

“Not. A. Word.” Catra hisses.

“Come on, isn’t that better?” Adora smiles. “So? Do you want to go to sleep yet?”

“I guess I could.” Catra shrugs, tracing circles on the mattress with her index finger.

“Hm.” Adora bites her lip. Then she smiles again. “I know! Let me brush your hair first?”

“It’s short now.”

“Don’t care.” She shakes her head. Adora makes puppy eyes, blue shining bright and hopeful, something Catra finds she can’t refuse to indulge. “Please?”

“… Fine.” She mumbles, gritting her teeth.

They settle on Adora’s bed. Big as it is, there’s room for both of them easily. Adora’s resting her back on the wooden headboard, and Catra’s sitting on the mattress in front of her, shoulders slightly tensed. Adora is brushing her hair, content.

She’s the only person who’s ever touched Catra this freely, her soft fingers ghost against Catra’s skin before the light pressure comes. Adora used to be always around, usually one touch away, quick to grab her hand and caress her knuckles, the skin under her eyes, the curve of her spine. Catra used to love the touch, _her_ touch – but since she left her, Catra’s grown to despise physical contact and flinch at the slightest closure with someone. It’s going to take some getting used to, but when Adora’s fingertips are back on her, so soft and _soothing_ , Catra finds it difficult not to melt into her hands.

“It’s been so long since we did this.” Adora whispers. “Thank you.”

Catra huffs. “Yeah, whatever. This is not because I like you or anything.”

“Really?” Adora’s lips curve into a smug smile. “Because I swear you said something different back at the Heart of Etheria.”

“Shut up.”

“What was it, again? Oh! You said you lo–”

“Shut _up_.”

“Come on, you love –”

“ _Shut up_!”

“You love m –”

“Adora, seriously, _shut up_!” Catra jumps out of the bed, hands shaking and a creased frown between her eyebrows, the hair on her tail spikey.

Adora’s eyes widen in surprise. “Catra…? What’s –”

“We don’t –” Catra opens her mouth, closes it, tries again. She grasps the cotton fabric of her shirt tight, _tighter_. “We don’t have to talk about what happened.”

“What are you saying? Of course we need to talk about it, but it’s nothing bad!” Adora smiles, getting off the bed as well. “I told you, I love you t –”

“I _don’t_ want to talk about it.” Catra’s trembling, fingers clenching into fists at her sides. “Can’t you listen to someone besides yourself for _once_?”

Adora steps back, clearly hurt. “Woah, hey. That’s way out of line.”

“For _you_ , maybe.” Catra hisses. Her voice doesn’t sound as steady as she would’ve liked. “It’s always about you, isn’t it? Your friends, your room, your clothes, your _limits_.”

“I don’t understand why you’re acting like this, Catra.”

“Of course you don’t, you never pay attention to anyone that isn’t _you_. What did you think was going to happen? That I’d be a completely different person because you told me you _loved me_?” She spits those words like a curse, blood rushing and burning in her veins. “That I’d just fit in your _perfect_ world right away?”

“No, I – I didn’t think that far ahead. I _do_ love you and I want to be with you. Here or wherever you’re comfortable.” Adora folds her arms on her chest. “But you need to stop acting like the victim, Catra.”

“Don’t you _dare_ use that condescending tone with me, _princess_.”

“Catra, _please_ – ” She whispers. Her stomach drops horribly.

Catra’s eyes dart around the room, looking for an escape route, pulse quickening, and eyes focusing on everything but Adora. She knows this is wrong, but her mind is fogged and she can’t think, can’t move – can’t _breathe_.

“Whatever. I’m outta here.”

Adora grabs her by the wrist before she bolts out of the room. She can’t let her go. Not like this, not ever again. She feels her heartbeat on the tips of her fingers, curling around Catra’s wrist, tugging at her.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Catra hisses.

Adora cups her face and kisses her. Breathlessly, fiercely, _desperately_.

Catra tries to fight back, her sharp fangs slightly piercing Adora’s bottom lip, but she doesn’t move an inch. Her mouth tastes like blood, but Adora holds the kiss until Catra relaxes, melts into it.

“I said that I love you, and I _mean_ it.” Adora breathes out, pressing her forehead against Catra’s when she eventually pulls apart. Her heart throbs inside her chest, but Adora manages to soften her voice just for her. “I’m never letting you go again.”

Catra breaths in, her body trembling in Adora’s arms. She wraps her arms around her back, sheltering her face in the crook of her neck, tears burning behind her eyelids.

“I – I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have – You’ve all been kind to me and it’s really hard…” She trails off. Adora pushes her gently to look at her. “But I’m trying. I really am.”

“I know you are.” Adora palms her cheek softly and shifts to meet her eyes, clouded like a night sky. She gives her a soft kiss on the forehead before letting go. “Do you want to go to sleep yet?”

“I guess.” Catra looks away. “Do you?”

“I’d be happy just to hold you.” She says with a big smile, and Catra doesn’t know why but she feels slightly better. Maybe it’s just love. It makes her be as stupid as Adora, she thinks.

“You’re gross.” Catra says, but takes Adora’s hand anyway when she guides her to the bed.

Adora climbs up on the bed and lays a hand flat over the mattress. Catra notices this, along with her legs moving to walk up to her, and how her hand is now resting over hers. The touch is practically _electrifying_.

Adora’s hand slide up her wrist, along her arm, up and over her shoulder. The tips of her fingers brush a short strand of hair from Catra’s face, tucking it behind her ear before she smiles.

“It’s taken a literal alien invasion for us to recognize _this_ ,” Adora says, and Catra knows that _this_ refers to the way her touch shatters all her defences, how the feeling of belonging overwhelms her heart, how her smile shines like a thousand stars in the vault of her chest, in the hold of their clasped hands.

“Well, yeah.” Catra smiles. “It’s taken you literal _death_ to say that you love me too, you idiot.”

Adora chuckles. She leans in and kisses Catra again, lips curling when they brush against the other’s, soft and sweet. Adora smiles in the kiss and Catra mimics her, affection overflowing the curve of her lips so clearly it’s almost embarrassing.

“This is weird,” Catra says when they pull apart.

“A good weird or a bad weird?”

“A good weird. I mean,” Catra looks away, biting on her lower lip before she turns her head back around, trying to sound smug and not as vulnerable as she feels. “I missed this. I missed _you_.”

“I missed you too. But we’re the good guys, and we’re together now.” She says, leaving soft kisses on Catra’s jaw, her pulse point, her cheek, her eyelids, her nose. “Together _together_. Nothing can tear us apart again!”

Catra’s so happy that she could cry. Not that she’d let Adora see that. Not yet.

Can she really be this happy?

_Does she really deserve to be happy?_

The dark thought crosses her mind, spreading down her stomach, her veins. She tilts her head and pushes Adora softly away.

Adora raises her eyebrows. “Everything okay?”

“We need to talk.” Catra reluctantly says.

There’s a sigh. _I don’t have the right to be this happy_ , Catra thinks. She doesn’t tell her how she’s never stopped thinking about Adora’s lifeless body cradled in her arms, how her heart shatters at the thought of what she could’ve caused if she hadn’t woken up, the shallow world she would’ve contributed to create.

“Okay,” Adora frowns. “Go on.”

“I am – I’ve done horrible things, back in the Horde. I put all of you in danger, all of Etheria, for selfish reasons. And I’m sorry.”

“You already apologized for that, Catra. It really is okay, we’re all good now.”

“No, please. I want you – I need you to listen. I won’t say this again.” Adora nods and Catra goes on. “I know what I’ve done, I’ve suffered for it, and now I’m sorry; though I don’t know if I would do things differently if we were to go back to the beginning. I probably wouldn’t.”

“You say you’re sorry but that you’d do all of this again?” Adora frowns. “That’s not a nice thing to say if you’re trying to apologize, Catra.”

“I know, and I’m not. When you left, I was heartbroken. I did know _why_ , but I buried these feelings deep inside me, I shoved them where I would never even think of them again, of _you_ ; and I masked them under hatred and vengeful wishes. I told myself I’d be free from the pain if you just didn’t exist, if I wiped you off the planet.” Catra’s eyes grow watery as she drags her words, her breathing growing faster; her heart and all its jagged pieces pounding in her chest, opening up feels almost painful for her. “I really did convince myself of that. That I’d be better, that I’d be _okay_ , if you were gone.”

“Catra…” Adora breathes out, attempting to place a hand on her shoulder, but Catra shakes her head.

“Everything you left behind became all I had left – the emptiness, the silence, the cold. I hated that. I hated _you_.” Catra says, rebelling against the part of her that urges to keep her throat shut, her fierce instinct to keep all of it to herself, keep everything restrained and safe. But Adora’s eyes are focused on her, and the truth spills out of her like a waterfall. “I tried to numb my heart, drown it with anger, so I wouldn’t notice how much it hurt. But because of that, despite all that, I kept _loving_ you.”

“Catra, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, but I understand.” Adora says. They’re so intertwined, she thinks. She can’t see Catra hurt without the ache burning in her own chest. “I wouldn’t change my actions, because it was the right thing to do at the time, and because every decision we’ve taken has led us to right now. To _this_. And I wouldn’t change a single thing. Not then, not now.”

Catra knows this, she knows Adora would do it all again if it meant she could save everyone. She’s like that, she sacrifices everything she has, everything she _is_ , for the sake of others. Yet Catra’s always been selfish. She wants her all to herself, clings so hard to her presence that sometimes she feels completely _out of breath_ , as if Adora was her oxygen, her lungs, her _heart_. Adora lives in all her missing pieces, her cracks, and scars of the past. Catra can’t forget how it was before, but she also can’t let go of her hands now, so intertwined with hers – can’t get enough of Adora’s light.

And still, why can’t she bring herself to reach for that light? Why can’t she take a leap and _trust_ again?

“I’m confused. I don’t – I don’t know what to do. I can’t even pretend to be angry anymore, I don’t know what I should feel, how I should act.”

There’s a pause, a moment when silence swallows every unsaid thing in between. Catra’s heart throbs inside her ribcage, stars sitting on her veins at the sight of Adora’s eyes, ghosting over her skin and all her lines.

“You know, it’s okay. You don’t need to figure out all that just now.” Adora reassures, taking her hand to rub her thumb along Catra’s bare knuckles. Softly, _slowly_ , the seconds stretch before them, untighten the clench in her throat.

“I know.” Catra mutters out, closing her eyes, relaxing to the touch. “I’m just not used to this.”

“We’ll take it slow. One thing at a time.” Adora’s lips curve into a gentle smile. “Together.”

“You promise?” Catra finally says, fingers tugging shyly at the soft fabric of her shirt.

“I promise.” Adora gives her a kiss on the forehead. “Now, sleep it is. We’ll feel better after a long nap. Or that’s what Bow always says.”

Catra smiles again. “He _is_ the smarter out of you three.”

“Excuse you?” Adora pretends to be hurt. “I literally just saved Etheria, give me some credit for that!”

“Actually, _I_ saved Etheria.” Catra chuckles, the sound of her voice rumbling low in Adora’s chest. “The seal wouldn’t have worked if _I_ hadn’t kiss you.”

Adora gasps dramatically. “Is that what you really think?”

Catra nods, triumphant.

“If _I_ kissed _you_ right now, would that make us even?”

“Dunno.” Catra shrugs, grinning. “If you’re that desperate to try...”

“Shut up. I’m not desperate.” Adora smiles as she leans in, addicted to Catra’s half-smile, her arms tangling around her neck, how her noses clumsily bump together before meeting her lips, soft but rough.

Catra bites her lip when they part to breathe, panting against her mouth, cheeks flushed and foreheads pressed together, intimate.

“ _I love you_ ,” Catra says, and before Adora can say it in return, she kisses her again with all the love she holds in her heart.

Adora gives in to their kiss, Catra defrosting in her hands; she kisses her back slower, deeper, feeling the brush of their lips and how her fingers quickly find Adora’s hair, her arms curled around Catra’s waist.

Adora is the one to finally pull away, smiling wide down to Catra.

She stares back at her, the world going slower. _Adora is beautiful_ , she thinks. But it’s more than that. It’s always been something more. She’s everything Catra had longed for, every good thing she’s chased for years in the wrong place. But now she’s here, fingers tangled and lives bound forever.

Maybe it’s okay to take things slow, to shake the dust off her skin and let her heart be bathed in a new light. She stares, _stares_ , her eyes too focused on Adora’s lips. Her heart throbs, melts at how good it feels Adora’s jawline against the palm of her hand, ocean irises finding all her weak spots.

“You’re good at this.” Adora teases with a big smile.

“Of course I am.” Catra blushes, crimson colours blooming under the soft skin of her cheeks as she looks away.

Adora pushes herself up, crawling off of Catra and waiting for her to sit up before she shifts under the covers, patting the spot beside her. “Come here.”

She lifts her side of the blankets and waits for Catra to join her. When she does, they both lie on their sides, face to face.

“You’re stuck with me now.” Adora jokes, one of her arms wrapping around Catra’s waist and pulling her in.

 _It’s nice_ , Catra thinks, _sharing the space together_. Back at the Fright Zone, they would sleep together too, but Catra would lie at her feet. This, however, was much more comforting. Catra finds herself leaning further into Adora’s side of the bed, sheltering herself in her embrace.

“Good night, _my_ Catra.” Adora whispers, though the soft purring noises coming from Catra tell her she’s already fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Horde Prime did everything wrong, but you know the One Thing he did right? Referring to Catra and Adora as "Your Catra" and "Your Adora" when speaking to these useless pinning gays.


End file.
